Scream Your Heart Out
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Naruto returns from killing Sasuke, a dark look on his face. A changed person even. Soon Itachi shows up...What's going on? ItachiInoNaruto mostly NaruIno probably
1. Chapter 1

**Scream Your Heart Out**

**_A/N: Oh yeah! Another story! Although I am still working on other stories…Expect this to be 15-20 chapters, not sure chapter length, depends on how I feel. Pairings are: Itachi/Ino/Naruto and maybe other pairings that I love. _**

The thunder crashed, the birds, defeated by the random bolts of lightning through the air; collapsing, or rushing for shelter. The pitter patter of rain became louder and louder, and the emotions that filled the air were tense.

Naruto stood before a bleeding Sasuke, his eyes red, the chakra of Kyuubi surrounding him.

"What a battle," Naruto muttered, panting, recovering from his final and fatal strike, "For a straight two days too…"

'**Kit…'** the demonic luggage said in a hoarse voice, catching the attention of the container.

'Yeah fur ball?' Naruto responded within his mind, his eyes closed.

'**Is it over yet? I'm pretty much tired…'** Naruto had used up a whole lot of the Kyuubi's chakra during the battle. Even the all powerful demon was tired.

'It's over…'

'**Are you going to kill him?'** Kyuubi asked, hearing doubt in Naruto's voice.

'I don't know…' Naruto replied. He and Sasuke have had an interesting friendship, a friendship nonetheless. He didn't think that he had it in him to kill him just yet.

Sasuke looked up at the glowing Naruto, the sharingan disappearing from his eyes. They shut as soon as they did, his head still throbbing in pain. The two went all out; this is the result of defeat. Opening them to face Naruto, his eyes became content as he collapsed to the floor. His back on the cold and hard ground and his pained face facing the direction of Naruto's still.

"Naruto…" he said softly, his tone the softest Naruto has ever heard, "Tell everyone I'm sorry…And…" He coughed up a bit more blood, struggling to even speak.

"Sasuke…" Naruto then said, the Kyuubi powers dissipating. He then knelt down before Sasuke and looked into his eyes. They were in a way different mode than usual, they almost reflected even his own eyes.

"If you can…please avenge my clan…Kill that man…Please kill Itachi…" he asked, still struggling for words.

"But if I kill him, your clan will never be reborn!" Naruto yelled, thinking of it last minute. Strange how he never thought about it before.

"Well…That is true…" He responded turning his body to face the sky, "So do me this favor…Knock him out for me, teach him a lesson for killing the clan. And tell him to do his best to revive it…" he then coughed out more blood and slightly closed his eyes. Naruto watched as his friend trembled.

"I will…" Naruto muttered while nodding, "And Sasuke."

"Yes?" He replied, his eyes looking directly at his friend and rival.

"Thanks for changing me during this fight…" Naruto muttered as the thunder clashed. He closed his hand into a tight fist, "The people back in Konoha won't be expecting my new personality."

"Keh," Sasuke muttered, a smirk forming on his face, "Just live on man, you were like a best friend to me. I'm glad you're the one who brought me to my death. Plus give this," he then handed over a letter. It was still decent from the sudden rain storm.

Naruto looked at it and his eyes widened, "Is this for?"

"Yeah for Sakura…" Sasuke finished Naruto's sentence, his smirk remaining on his face, "That fan girl of mine was really obsessed and cared for me. I kind of hated her for misjudging you and always just copying me. So here's a letter, to tell her how I felt and to tell her not to hate you anymore."

"Hmm, its pretty long, when did you get the time to write this?"

"Orochimaru's lair gets really boring when he's out. So I figured something like this might happen…I had a change of heart, but I really wanted to fight you."

"Hmm, well that was one heck of a fight Sasuke…" He responded, a small smile on his own face, "You realize that, if you just stayed with us, we wouldn't be in this hell."

"The past is the past, besides, that was an awesome fight to the death. You were a challenging rival Naruto-dobe."

"Keh, even at your dying moments you still have time to call me a dobe."

"What? It's my favorite line…Anyways…" he coughed again and clutched his chest, "Goodbye Dobe…Good luck with that dream of yours…"

"Yeah, thanks…Goodbye Sasuke…" Sasuke then smiled a genuine smile and closed his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes also and began to cry. The rain continued to fall as it mixed with the salty water of his tears. The thunder crashed loudly, as if feeling the pain suffered inside Naruto's heart. Sasuke took his last breath and Naruto picked him up and headed towards Konoha for the first time in a long while.

At the gates the guards began to question him but Naruto just asked to show him to Tsunade.

"But Naruto!" They exclaimed, not understanding the mood of the used-to-be happy-go-lucky boy that dreamed to be hokage.

"Let me go now or I'll kill you," Naruto said his eyes flashing red. He then shook his head, "Sorry I meant please let me in, I must speak with the Godaime!" He felt himself twitch from anger.

The guard shivered when he felt the kyuubi's chakra. It was a rare feeling, but an incredibly scary one at that. He nodded slowly as Naruto showed his foxy smile and walked in.

"What's up with him?" one of the others said. Staring as the boy walked towards the Hokage Tower.

"I d-dunno…" He muttered, wiping the sweat that accumulated at the base of his forehead.

-----------

Naruto sighed as people stared at him, the glares flashing and the raising of eyebrows about the Uchiha on his back.

Some who actually realized that he was dead were about to attack Naruto, but he shot glares at them; glares fierce and sharp that made them freeze in fright. He thought in his head not to be afraid anymore. The flashbacks of Sasuke's taunting and his dreams came back to him. His scars of whiskers widening slightly.

'**Kit, calm down.'** The demon muttered, feeling some of his chakra being absorbed by naruto's anger.

'Sorry, its just my mind is being overwhelmed and I don't want to shout now.'

'**But these emotions and thoughts of yours hurt.'** Kyuubi admit. The emotions toyed with his mind and his chakra. It hurt him physically, and confued him mentally.

'Bare with it for me…I can't just randomly yell out and express my feelings, people will hate me more.'

'**But wouldn't you feel better?'** It was true, it was always good to express yourself.

'I don't know…Oh shit it's Sakura!'

**'The letter kit?'**

'Oh yeah.'

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. It has been a while since she's seen him. Her face went from surprise, to her usual angry face, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SASUKE-KUN?" she then saw his pale face and closed eyes. Her heart pounded and her face was filled with tears. Her fist was raised and she charged towards Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on staying attached to the ground when she hit him. He grumbled a bit and braced for her fist. But instead something he didn't expect happened.

"Sakura?" he muttered softly, feeling her warmth onto his rain soaked jacket.

Sakura cried louder as she clutched Naruto's shoulder. She leaned on his shoulder and kept yelling 'Why'.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to whistle a calm and soothing tune. He took his available arm and stroked Sakura's hair lightly. He didn't feel himself blushing, his childish crush finally gone. Backing away he pulled out the letter and gave it to her.

Sakura wiped her eyes calmly and held the letter. The sound of Naruto's whistling echoed through her head as she looked at the letter. She smiled slightly at the fact it was from Sasuke. She read it, surprised at its contents. She then looked up and saw that Naruto was gone. She sighed as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sasuke…" she muttered. Her heart hurt, so she ran off towards her home.

----------

Naruto presented Sasuke's dead body before Tsunade and told her the whole story. Shizune embraced the boy since she hadn't seen him for so long before he told his tale.

Shizune held onto Tonton tightly with a sad face and Tsunade frowned. Naruto stared at the ceiling, his face emotionless and firm.

"I see…" Tsunade finally said, "We will arrange a funeral…I'm glad this happened like this, I wouldn't want him turning too cold…"

Naruto didn't respond. He only continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto's acting strange," Shizune whispered, Tonton's head going up and down in agreement.

Tsunade nodded, "Probably the after effects of the fight. You should get used to this. He must've changed or something. Afterall, people do change."

"Tsunade-sama!" a random ANBU said appearing from out of no where, "I have urgent news!"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We spotted Itachi!" At the name 'Itachi', Tsunade's eyes widened.

"GET HIM!" She ordered, her yell causing Shizune to cover Tonton's ears.

The ANBU nodded and Shizune sighed. Tsunade frowned and looked at the dead Sasuke once more, "Didn't achieve your dream yet right?"

"Nope, but I will!" Naruto said quickly and disappeared.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled but Naruto was already gone.

-------------------

Somewhere on some random training grounds, Itachi sat under a tree alone and without his cloak. Instead he fashioned a normal fish-net shirt and black track pants.

Naruto then appeared before him, his face calm and serious, "Itachi," he then said. Itachi turned to face him, facing the eyes of not Naruto, but Kyuubi Naruto.

"Keh, it's the Kyuubi." Itachi muttered soon after, turning away to stare at the ground.

Meanwhile, Ino not hearing of the news was walking through the training ground and saw a flash of yellow.

"Naruto?" she said softly. She then walked towards the area where Naruto had ran to and tripped over a rock.

"Ino?" Naruto said turning away from Itachi.

"Naruto?" she then said again. Getting up she winced holding her injured leg.

"Wow, that's quite the injury for tripping over a rock," Naruto said the emotions on his face not changing.

Itachi stood before the two, "Let me help…" he then said.

Naruto glared at Itachi and picked up Ino carefully and backed away, "What are you doing here?"

"Keh, I just heard my brother had died. I wanted to check on him."

"What! Sasuke died!" Ino yelled.

"Yes…"

"And I heard the one who killed him was you Kyuubi boy."

"What?" Ino then said, "Who's Kyuubi boy?" she looked back and forth and shrugged, "I don't see a fox demon like boy…And isn't Kyuubi dead?" she then turned to Naruto who's head was down and hair was on his face.

"That guy, this Naruto is the Kyuubi boy, girl. Didn't you know that?"

Ino's eyes widened, "What?"

_**A/N: There's the first chapter. Sorry if it was short or whatever…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Knocked Out**

**_A/N: and here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews everyone, you are all simply the best! If I haven't already told you, it's a bit of a dark-Naruto kind of thing and it will mostly be Naru/Ino._**

Ino stared at the two in disbelief and Naruto groaned. He shifted his weight slightly and put Ino down on the floor carefully. His face dark and a little cold, he turned to Itachi and glared at him. Taking his right fist he rose it, "You have no right to go ahead and tell people about what's in me or not. And yes I killed Sasuke, you have a problem with it? He may not have been able to accomplish his dreams, and destroy you and revive his clan but, at least he died happy and satisfied with a good fight. We fought a good battle to the death and I won. As much as I hate the fact that he's dead, it shouldn't haunt me forever."

Itachi looked at Naruto calmly, he sighed, "So brother didn't have the chance to destroy me eh? I would've enjoyed a fight to the death with him. But of course, I'd easily win."

Naruto glared harder, "You idiot, I bet you would have the hardest challenge of your life if you fought him. Anyways," he softened his glare, "Are you here to see Sasuke's funeral?"

Ino was still confused as she looked up at the two. Both seeming to have a cold, harsh face.

"Of course, I've been having dreams and they tell me to change. But I don't know what to do, these dreams are even more painful than my genjutsu that allows you to witness death."

Naruto glared, "Your lying! I bet your going to make everyone think you've changed and then destroy us all!" Naruto growled and approached Itachi a bit. He clenched his fist and bit his lip slightly.

Itachi closed his eyes and let out another sigh, "Kyuubi, or shall I say, Naruto, the actual reason I'm here is because of my brother's funeral. At first I was happy that the annoyance named Sasuke was finally out of my way. But then I remembered…I am the last of my clan. I need a…I need a wife and I thought that I can find one here," he coughed and turned away hiding the slightest blush he had on his face.

Ino, still shocked, got irritated by her unknowing ness of the current situation. She raised her eyebrow and looked at Naruto. She tugged on his pant leg and spoke up.

"Naruto, please tell me, one; why you have Kyuubi within you, and two; what's up with Itachi?"

Itachi sighed and bent over and looked at Ino with soft eyes, "Well girl, you should understand through our discussion that I'm here to rebuild the Uchiha clan. And nothing else."

Ino blushed slightly at the closeness in their faces, she looked down then hiding the blush, "Okay then…"

'Damn! He's hotter than Sasuke!' she thought to herself, but then shook her head, 'But he's probably rude and even more emo than Sasuke.'

Naruto then bent over, "Itachi, I promised Sasuke that his clan will be rebuilt, but I have to do this first…" he closed his eyes and he quickly was immersed in orange-reddish chakra, nine-tails sprouting and his fangs growing. His eyes became pitch black from his normal cerulean eyes and in each hand and all nine tails, giant rasengans emerged.

"HYA!" Naruto yelled and plunged all of the rasengan into Itachi.

Ino's eyes went wide open, her mouth hung slightly and she then darted her eyes over to where Itachi lay.

Naruto closed his intense black eyes and all the chakra that rushed to him disappeared. He looked contently at the nearly unconscious Itachi.

"That was for Sasuke you bastard. I'll give you your second chance, and I'll help you rebuild the clan. But this is mostly to make sure you don't do anything wrong and evil," he clenched his fist again, "And if you're wondering, that was half of my ultimate move so you wouldn't die. I wish I could kill you but…I must help you with the restoration of your clan."

Itachi's eyes were closed as he groaned through all the pain. He muttered an okay and fell over.

Naruto then sighed, his cerulean blue eyes sparkling. He looked at Ino who was slightly scared, "Sorry you were caught in the middle of this Ino," he then said and sat next to her.

She shook her head and turned to face Naruto, "Its nothing…Just tell me what's up with this whole Kyuubi thing?"

"Keh," Naruto then said, he frowned, "After all this talk about rebuilding the Uchiha clan, I'd think you'd forget about Kyuubi and start thinking about marrying Itachi," he closed his eyes as the air blew his hair.

Ino pouted about the remark, "You think I would do that?" she blushed slightly 'Damn you Naruto, now the thoughts in mind…But in truth he does seem kind of cool…'

"Well, you are Ino, one of Sasuke's former fan girls," he smirked looking at her pouting.

She stuck her tongue out, "I used to be his fan girl, but I never liked him like, like him like him, I always did think he was cute though. But not as obsessed as forehead girl."

"I see," Naruto then said. He looked at the black t-shirt he wore and began to take it off.

Ino, not seeing Naruto for a while, about 2-3 years just seeing him after he kills Sasuke, did not know what to expect from this. She blushed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Naruto removed his shirt, "Sorry, but I wanted to show you something," he sighed slightly as she fixated her eyes onto his body.

She was surprised actually to see what she saw. His chest was tan and he seemed to have been working out a lot. He had a nice six pack and several scars. But then he pointed to the most abnormal thing, it was a seal.

"And this is where the Yondaime had sealed the ruckus known in my head. His name is Kyuubi and he isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. So to explain it, Yondaime didn't kill Kyuubi, but only risking his life and sealing him within me," he closed his eyes, an emotionless face shown.

"So…Is that why my parents never let me, nor any others approach you when we were younger?" she then asked, remembering all the times she had wondered about the lone boy on the swing or playing alone in the sandbox.

"Yeah…" he then said, sort of monotone like, "And that's why the villagers hate me."

"Oh…" she then said, suddenly hearing the sadness in his voice. She looked at his emotionless face as his eyes were closed. She frowned, "I guess then, we should've supported you."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and faced her with confused eyes, "What?"

"Well, if we all knew about the kyuubi, I know we'd be scared, but then realize that its only inside of you. And after all this time of you just being lonely and being hated, I guess its strange that you haven't unleashed Kyuubi's powers and have revenge on us all."

"I would never do that, no matter how hard temptation can get," he looked at her then with calm and slightly sad eyes, "You know of my dream to be Hokage. I want to protect this village and get recognized by everyone. And not get recognized by just killing them all you know."

Ino continued to look at him as he turned to face the sky. A feeling of sadness filled her and a feeling of confusion had also filled her.

'I guess following Naruto got me to learn several things I'd never find out about. Does this mean that my curiosity was good or bad?'

Naruto then got up, he looked at Ino, "Thanks," he then said.

"For what?" she then asked getting up. But she then limped over for she was still hurt. She fell into Naruto's arms and he smiled slightly at her.

"I don't know exactly, but I feel better. And, let you be the first to know that I'm changed. Don't expect the goofy Naruto, but the more quiet, angry, and sad Naruto. I've been through a lot and its now the time to let out these emotions. I don't care what anyone thinks, as long as I feel okay," he then let her onto his back and he walked over to Itachi.

"Is he going to be okay Naruto?" Ino then asked.

"Yeah," Naruto then said, "He's strong, and I didn't use my full strength. But I bet if we went all out, he might kill me. He'll wake up soon, it is Itachi."

Ino nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "So you're bringing me home?"

"Yeah," he then said and jumped into the nearest tree, "So are you going to think any differently of me anymore?" he then asked jumping.

"I don't know Naruto," she then said closing her eyes, "I don't hate you, but I'm kind of scared. But I can never be too sure…We should talk more often…So if you feel any bit lonely, or need a sparring partner, just ask."

Naruto smirked and let her down at her window, "Sure then Ino, I'm probably going to train a lot or hang around Itachi, I'm going to tell baa-chan about Itachi now. Later!" he then jumped onto the tree as he waved. He smiled and jumped away.

Ino smiled and waved back. She closed her window and turned to her bed. She lay down carefully allowing her wound to heal a bit. She rested one of her hands on her chest and let out a deep sigh.

"Hmm…" she said through the silence and solitude of her room, "That Naruto is something else," she continued, "And Itachi…I wonder what he's going to do," she closed her eyes, "I guess people change a lot…But they both seem so mysterious…Their past, their emotions, there's just such an intense air around them. And, I kinda like it," she smiled, "Maybe I should stick around them a bit more, I do have nothing else to do anyways."

"Ah I see…" Tsunade then said to the Naruto who stood before her, "I'll give that boy a chance, but you Naruto must watch him. Think of this as an S class mission. I give permission for you to choose one other to help you watch Itachi."

"Hai," Naruto said nodding, he knew exactly who to choose. He then looked at Tsunade, his eyes with a sense of calmness, anger and sad ness.

"You are dismissed."

"Hai."

Shizune looked at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, Naruto's kind of scaring me with this new personality of his, I miss the happy and goofy Naruto."

"Same," Tsunade said, "No matter how annoying he was, Naruto is still Naruto, but now…I'm not sure what's eating at his heart."

"I swear, he should scream his heart out and get things over with," Shizune said and Tonton oinked in agreement.

"Yeah."

**_A/N: sorry about the lateness and shortness, I have school and stuff…till next time!_**

_**Pre-reader: Thanks to several of my friends for pre-reading this! I decide I'll just randomly PM people that want to pre-read okay?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Taking Over**

**_A/N: Sorry it took sooooo long!!!!! I have school and I've been distracted by other stuff…So Enjoy this chapter please. Also! I decided this is just Naru/Itachi/Ino!!!_**

Naruto threw another kunai to the target that remained on the wall of his small room. He smirked as its contact with the center cracked the whole thing into four pieces.

"Well," he began, throwing off his sleeping hat, "Today is Sasuke's funeral…I better get dressed."

He sighed and changed. On the outside of his apartment, Sakura and Ino awaited for him. Ino wore an all black sleeveless shirt with black gloves and a white flower held in her hand. Sakura wore a back short sleeve shirt with fishnet to cover her arms, and a white flower in her hand. They looked at each other with sad eyes, both of them sighed in sync as Naruto stepped out of the apartment.

"Hey," he said rather monotonously. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and black baggy pants. He also wore a black mask much like Kakashi's and he wore black fingerless gloves.

The girls gave him a slight smile, Ino handing him a white flower. The all sighed at once and walked over to the funeral grounds.

The whole of Konoha twelve was there, all in black, all holding a white flower in hand. Tsunade and Shizune were at the front with the coffin. Kakashi, Gai and the other senseis sat down, eyes closed, contemplating on Sasuke. The three sand siblings decided to show up also.

Naruto went straight to the front where Tsunade was. She nodded at him and he took out a piece of paper. But before opening it, he threw a kunai towards the trees.

"I see you did show up Itachi," Naruto said with a smirk.

Everyone gasped as they turned to see Itachi. The teachers groaned and were about to attack Itachi.

"Oh shit," Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune said.

Naruto ran as fact as he could and stopped Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. Tsuande who was almost there was surprised at how quick he was.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the teachers, "Don't touch him," he said harshly and pushed them all back.

They all got up and rubbed the bruise they had received. Turning to the Godaime they tilted their heads in slight confused, angry and shocked motion.

Tsunade sighed, "Good job Naruto, and Itachi, I apologize."

Itachi nodded and walked over to take the closest seat. He sighed as he stared at the coffin that was before all of them. He then felt something touch his hand, looking down he saw a single white flower. Turning to his side he saw Ino and a slightly scared Sakura.

"Thank you," he said quietly, holding the flower in his hand tightly.

Naruto's eyes became emotionless again, he stood quite blankly as Tsunade explained the situation to the jounin.

"Now is that clear?" she finally asked, and they nodded.

Kakashi rubbed his arm and looked at Naruto, "Whoa, I never thought you could get this powerful in two-three years…"

"Whatever," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Kakashi stared blankly as Naruto walked back to Tsunade.

"Ok everyone! Naruto here has a speech for Sasuke!" everyone then clapped as Naruto stood before them.

"Hello everyone, this is the infamous Uzumaki Naruto you all know. I know it has been 2-3 years since I've seen you all, but that isn't what's important now. For the past years, I've been training real hard with the perverted hermit, and I strived to be strong enough to get Sasuke back. For Sasuke, no matter how cold he always seemed, was just another lonely boy like me. He sought revenge for that one who killed his clan, and wanted to be as strong as possible. So strong, he didn't even realize that the thirst of power was rushing into his head."

Everyone nodded and Naruto took in another deep breath, "So, then he ran away from us, in search of Orochimaru. And personally, I think that guy is really freaky, pale skin, long black hair, always going after young boys…Anyways, getting off topic, Sasuke was a really good guy. He was like my best friend, and greatest rival. He really cared for a lot of you and for this village, but when he doesn't get what he wants, it'll turn into some sort of frenzy. But now, it's all good, he's happy and dead. He got a good fight with me, we killed Orochimaru together, and there is still a chance for his clan to be revived. So take a look, among us is his brother, the one who Sasuke wanted to kill and the one who destroyed the Uchiha clan. I decided, for Sasuke's sake, to help him find a wife so the clan and its pride can be restored. Hopefully, Sasuke is happy where he is, may he rest in peace," he bowed a determined look plastered on his face.

Tsunade and the rest clapped, some tears streaming down their face. Naruto smiled slightly through some tears and took his seat.

Later, as the coffin was lowered into the ground, Ino looked at Naruto. Her eyebrow rose and her curiosity developed, his emotionless face staring at the black coffin. He then coughed, which startled Ino. She turned away and hid her face from him, pretending to look at the gravestone.

He smirked and turned to her, "You know, Sasuke, he was really annoyed by you fangirls, but at the same time, he told me he only liked you and Sakura. When he told me this I steamed, I liked you two also, and I wished I had some fangirls," he sighed and moved a strand of hair away from his face. Tilting his head he began to speak again, "I wonder how life will be like now…I don't have a rival to really keep me leveling up like crazy. But then again, there are still those evil doers, the Akatsuki and the people that hate me in the village," he sighed again and bowed before Sasuke's grave.

Everyone left another prayer before leaving. Sakura and Ino hugged, Ino patting her back and telling her it was all okay. The Konoha twelve sighed in sync, the sand bowing their heads once more.

Gaara turned his head to Naruto, placing his hand on his shoulder he spoke, "Naruto, I hope the death of your friend won't affect you're strength, we may still need you later. Also, best of luck with the other Itachi."

"Thanks Gaara, or shall I say the almighty Kazekage?" he laughed slightly, "Good luck with your groupies."

Gaara's temple throbbed, the thought of those girls made him slightly scared, "Thanks…" he shook slightly and him and his siblings walked away.

Itachi knelt down right before Sasuke's grave; he closed his eyes and whispered some things. Leaving his flower he stood up and crossed his pale arms. Still staring, Naruto came from behind him.

"You, Itachi, we have many girls to go through, a lot with many looks and personalities, if you want to revive the clan let's hurry up," he scoffed and Itachi looked at him.

"Twerp," he then said catching Naruto's attention. Naruto rose his fist and a rasengan began to form. Itachi backed away a bit, "I mean, Naruto…Tell me, how determined was my brother to kill me?"

"Very you bastard, and that helped lead him to his death."

"I thought you led him to his death."

"I just brought it to him."

The two glared at each other, the sparks flew as if it were Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi and Naruto's eyebrow twitched, as another's presence appeared.

Ino stood there, her head tilted, her hair let down. She blushed slightly when the two glanced at her.

"Hey guys," she then said, the two sighing.

"Ino," Naruto began, "What are you doing here?"

She twirled her hair embarrassed slightly, "I just wanted to check on you two."

"You girl," Itachi then began, "If you have no business then leave us."

Ino's temper flared, "How rude!" she yelled and slapped Itachi, "I just wanted to see how you two were!"

""Whatever," Itachi then said the red from Ino's slap burning on his cheek.

"Ino, do you want to come?" Naruto asked, "Maybe you know some girls that might be perfect for Itachi."

Ino smiled slightly, "Sure, but let's change your outfit and then show me your flirting style."

The two boys sweat dropped, Ino then looked at Naruto too, "Same with you Uzumaki, maybe I can find a girl for you too!"

He pouted and Itachi smirked, Ino smiled widely and shouted, "TO THE MALL!!!"

Five minutes later, the guys found themselves in a store, Ino smiling still holding many outfits for the boys to try on. She was also with one friend that worked in that store, they decided to do something about the natural style of their hair.

"Okay Itachi, you first, Should your hair be up? Stay down? Shall we cut it?" Ino then asked, Itachi not responding to either one of her remarks. He friend said to leave it tied up like usual, and Ino just agreed.

"Okay and you Naruto!"

"Wait a sec Ino," Naruto then said, "Just so you know, my hair is naturally spiky, and against my rules to put it in a pony tail or straighten it out."

"That's fine Naruto," Ino then said, "My friend and I decided to leave it like that, just not so tamed," she ruffled her hands through his hair, "Perfect!" and her friend nodded. She then shoved piles of clothes into their arms, "Try these on!"

Itachi and Naruto came out at once with the outfit they preferred, Naruto wearing a black quarter-sleeve with a V-cut and a long-sleeve net shirt underneath. He also wore black jeans that were slightly loose, the band on his forehead protector black also…

"Ah, that's better, orange is not exactly your color Naruto."

He sighed and turned to Itachi. Itachi wore his hair up in its natural glory, he wore a sleeveless white shirt with a net shirt under that and a black top similar to Naruto's, just a bigger V cut. He wore black jeans similar to Naruto's but with one or two of the red clouds that appear on the Akatsuki coat.

"Hmm, that's pretty good Itachi, now you two, let's go!"

"Where?" Itachi and Naruto said at once.

"To your first two girls, Tenten and Hinata!" Naruto slightly flinched at the two names, Itachi not knowing who they are kept his eyes closed and calm.

"Well, let's go you two! They are to meet us at the training grounds, Itachi you speak with Hinata first and Naruto with Tenten. As your first people, I will see your flirting skills and what you look for in girls! Get ready, we'll get there in like a minute with your speed," she smiled and waved bye to her friend.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched lightly, "What an annoying girl…"

Naruto sighed, "Yes, at times she is…"

Ino not hearing this just continued to smile widely.

At the training grounds, Hinata and Tenten were on opposite sides. Tenten practicing flips and her aim, Hinata practicing her Jyuuken. The two boys' eyes widened a bit, one not seeing them in a long while, the other not seeing them ever. They were rather impressed. Itachi walked over to Hinata and Naruto to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten-chan!" Naruto first said, his foxy grin wide. He cut it down a bit his eyes calm and sweet.

"Hey Naruto," Tenten then said, throwing her last kunai to the tree, "You've grown quite the bit, nice outfit," she winked lightly at him and he chuckled slightly.

"You've grown too Tenten, you're aim and skills pretty much perfect, and your looks…Just amazing!" he shoved his hands into his pocket and gave her another friendly smile.

Tenten blushed slightly, "Thanks Naruto," she smiled widely, "How about a little game?"

Naruto took one hand out of his pocket and scratched his golden locks. One of his fox like fangs sticking out slightly. The wind blew through his hair and he opened his mouth to ask a question, "What game?"

"A little, hide and seek?" she offered, licking the tip of a kunai, "The winner shall be the one who gets a kunai on the other."

He tilted his head, "Well, I never played that…" he then took out a blue shuriken and licked its tip, "But it sounds like fun…" he then took out the kunai he was going to use to get Tenten.

The two stared at each other for a moment, Naruto's shuriken multiplied in his hands, the kunai in his mouth. Tenten holding to her kunai tightly scrolls rustling in her pockets. An intense stare, before they both vanished.

Ino smiled, "Well, they seem to be having fun…I wonder how Itachi is doing…Knowing that cold bastard he probably made Hinata faint or hit his nuts…"

Hinata poked her two index fingers, for Itachi had just complimented her. He had a stiff smile on his charming pale face. Her dark lavender to raven colored hair shifted side to side some covering her blushing face. Itachi saw this and brushed it away.

"Ano sa," Itachi then said, "You're a Hyuuga?"

She nodded her white eyes staring at his cold black ones. She couldn't help but sense a tad bit of sweetness in his eyes, but an aura of darkness still shone through.

"That's pretty cool, so you have those special eyes. Byakugan right?" inside Itachi sweat slightly, never flirted before, he insisted on just using casual talk. He convinced himself that the girl was extremely shy which gave him more chances to think.

"Yes Itachi-kun…" she poked her two index fingers together again, "You being an Uchiha have the sharingan yes?"

"Of course," he closed his eyes, and in a split second he activated his sharingan.

Hinata shivered slightly, she sensed some hatred from the sharingan eyes of his. Itachi's eyes, so red and intense, the symbols that remained his eyes seemed to dance. Itachi then showed some sort of a signal, possibly to ask her to activate her byakugan.

Getting into a slight fighting position she focused, "Byakugan!"

Itachi smiled slightly, "Nice."

There then was a period of silence, emotionless Itachi staring at a still blushing Hinata.

Ino sighed from her spot in the trees. She twirled a piece of her platinum blonde hair, the binoculars firmly clasped in her other hand. Ino let go of the hair and furrowed one of her eyebrows.

"That Naruto and Tenten, I can't see them anymore, but they should be having a little fun," she smiled a bit at Naruto's expression; she thought he looked a little cute then. Ino suddenly shook her head; she just couldn't think of Naruto like that, she hardly knew the guy. Then again, why is she helping them?

"And that Itachi," she then said, shaking off the topic of Naruto, "He seems to be as quiet and boring as Sasuke was. At least he's not so mean…He seems to have quite the gentle side along with the whole business of killing his family…" she smiled again, how much did Itachi remind her of Sasuke. He was like five times better though, in looks, strength, smarts…And maybe in the way he expresses himself.

"Then again, those two still are mysterious as ever, hiding themselves under a mask of hatred, sadness…" she then laughed lightly, "Oh Ino, one you're talking to yourself, and two your taking these two regular guys as if they're some weird emotional, secretive people that you like to stalk. Oh shit," she then looked around and covered her mouth in slight embarrassment, "I hope no one heard that…"

Sakura then smirked as she poked her head through the leaves, "Ino? A stalker?" she laughed, "What are you doing?"

Ino threw her binoculars toward Sakura, missing on purpose. Ino blew her hair up away from her eyes and raised her eyebrow to Sakura, "I should ask you that too."

"But I asked first," she continued to smirk, her short pink hair slightly blowing in the wind.

Ino rolled her blue eyes, "Whatever," she sighed, "I'm just helping Naruto find a bride for Itachi."

Sakura shook a little, an image of Sasuke's anger towards Itachi, "How can you help him? It's Itachi's fault Sasuke grew up to be such a troubled boy…"

Ino rolled her eyes again, "I know forehead," she continued to fixate her gaze to Sakura, "But it's Sasuke's wish to revive the Uchiha clan, and since Itachi is the only Uchiha…It would make sense to help him. I'm just helping Sasuke-kun to the best of my extent. I'm also helping Naruto get a girl of his own. It's a good thing he doesn't have that silly crush on you anymore," she smiled slightly at her best friend.

Sakura turned away for a moment, a frown planted on her face, "He doesn't like me anymore? Naruto…He sure has changed since he came back."

"True that," Ino sighed and looked up into the sky, "He's not as goofy, clumsy and egotistical…But he's sadder, emotionless, angry, any one of those things…Naruto's become more serious and it always seems that something is troubling him."

"Do you think something happened between him and Sasuke?"

"Well Sakura if you think about it, he has been gone for over 2 years. Anything could have happened to him…To make him change so much."

"Wow Ino-pig, I didn't think you were so smart," she smirked as Ino's eye bow twitched.

Suddenly Tenten appeared before the two, panting as if she had just been chased down by a missing ninja. She wiped her forehead as strands of hair fell to her face.

"Tenten?" Sakura then said in surprise.

"Hey…Guys…I…Can't…BREATHE!" she then collapsed into Sakura's arms and tried her best to calm down and breathe.

"What happened with your little game with Naruto? And why is there so many cuts on your clothes?" Ino asked in a slight panic, thinking Naruto is out there fighting some sort of ninja trying to kill Tenten.

"Naruto?" Tenten then said finally catching her breath, "He is so freaking fast…He almost got me like a million times. That guy is impressive, but it was kind of scary…" she then took a drink out of the water bottle Ino gave her.

"Why was he scary?" Ino and Sakura asked at once.

"He seemed to be so focused, emotionless and he even yelled some weird words…"

_Flashback…_

"_Bet you can't catch me Naruto!" Tenten teased jumping through the trees using back flips and such. Her hands perfectly holding each tree branch, her balance perfect. She smiled widely at the Naruto who chased her. His expression carefree like the old Naruto, but in a flash it had changed into an emotionless one, and his pace grew faster._

_Tenten, slightly afraid turned around and leaped through the trees avoiding him. She felt a slight intent of determination; licking her lips she realized it was a major challenge._

_Suddenly kunai and shuriken flew out of no where, the one Naruto had chosen held firmly within his mouth. His eyes swirling colors of black, red and blue._

_Tenten then pulled out two scrolls, biting her thumb she let her blood spill onto the scrolls and weapons flew out in all directions. Her eyes following all of them making sure they all hit the target. Tenten smirked as she ran off._

_Naruto's nails grew and surrounding him was Kyuubi's chakra and his own, deflecting all the weapons he began to run faster. Shuriken appearing in his hands he caught up with Tenten and threw them at her, but trying his best not to hit any vital points._

"_UNCHKA NIT UBLIARIA!" he screamed and more shuriken flew._

_Tenten panicked and jumped into the nearest concealing tree._

_End Flashback_

Ino and Sakura's eyes were wide, "Impossible," Ino then said, "Naruto can't be that powerful…"

"Well he did knock Itachi out," Sakura said, "And maybe in the years he was gone he trained really hard…"

"Hmm…" Tenten and Ino said at once.

"AH!!!!" an orange energy burst through the trees knocking over the girls. They ended up at the feet of Itachi and Hinata.

Itachi on reflex jumped in front of the girls and stopped the orange blur. It was Naruto, his eyes red and chakra flowing all around him.

Itachi sighed and knocked Naruto out at the pressure point. He fell to the ground, his normal colors returning.

"Keh, you have to control that beast within you Naruto, we can't have you kill us all," Itachi then said sighing once more.

Naruto just remained there, a single tear going down his dirt covered face.

**_A/N: OMG I just realized I finished this! Sorry for its lateness!!! Review please?!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jealousy?**

**_A/N: Oh, my readers must know by now of my love for angsty-ness. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter._**

Itachi kept his face straight and offered to walk Hinata home. She nodded, a slight shiver in her response from the look on Naruto's face, and what had just happened. Itachi put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and told her that it was okay.

Tenten backed away slightly, a mix of worry, fright, and surprise in her face. Sakura sitting beside Tenten held onto here, and Ino, scared but at the same time concerned walked up to Naruto. Slowly though, inching closer and closer to the blonde boy. Gasping slightly, she jumped back a bit as he twitched. He looked up at her.

"I-Ino-chan…" he muttered moving himself a bit closer, "Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan," he also muttered. His left eye was closed and his widened whiskers returned to normal, "I-It hurts," he plead, "M-Make it stop…" He started to uncontrollably shiver, curled up into a ball, and Itachi had appeared before him.

"You three girls," Itachi began staring strangely at the lying Naruto, "Bring him to the hospital."

Tenten and Sakura nodded, picking up Naruto and heading out. Ino looked at Itachi with concern, "What's wrong with him?" she asked, her hand trembling over her mouth. He sighed and put his own hand under her chin.

"Girl-- I mean…Ino. You wouldn't understand the pain most people go through," he turned away from her and looked at the sky, "The pain he's going through, the pain I went through, the pain Sasuke went through…Even if I told you what was wrong with him, what would you do?" he quickly turned to her again, his eyes filled with sincerity and slight doubt, "Nothing would be the answer. By the look in your eyes, and the way you've been acting around him, it seems like you know nothing about him. A shinobi is supposed to have no emotions, but I believe that emotions are needed for the most part," he turned away again and started to walk off, "And it shouldn't be wasted on such…pity for someone you hardly know."

Ino stared as Itachi continued to walk off. Why was she helping them again? Her mind continued to blank out, her body wouldn't even move. Was she doing it out of pity? Was she just bored and had nothing else to do with her life. _No_. That's not true, it can't be. She clenched her fist and headed towards the hospital, "Naruto, I don't know why, but you and Itachi are rubbing off on me, for some reason I want to be around you two, but I can't continue until I know why." She wiped a misguided tear from her eye; a sniffle came as she walked into the entrance of the hospital.

At the entrance Ino walked in on a conversation with Tenten and Lee, Lee was slightly excited.

"Lee don't get so excited, it's cool how strong he grew but you don't want to fight him," Tenten sighed, "I wonder what happened over those years that made him like this…Sakura says that there are some mental instabilities…"

Ino couldn't take it anymore and rushed pass him and stopped where she thought she saw a pink blur. Sakura sat before a wounded Naruto, his door was opened widely, and Ino clearly saw that his and Sakura's hands were connected. Ino's heart ran, it beat faster and faster. She clutched her chest and almost fell to her knees. Shaking her head she tried to regain her balance, "W-Why do I feel this way?" she wondered and started walking towards the room.

She stood right next to the door, but before she spoke, Naruto smiled at Sakura and his mouth opened slightly. Ino held her hand to the wall and watched the two.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura began, "Please don't push yourself, let finding Itachi a wife be your only problem. You're mind seems a little…"

"A little what?" Naruto began, sadness and anger in his voice, "Messed up? Oh please, like I already didn't know that…" he let go of her hand and turned away, the blanket went over his face and Sakura attempted to talk again. Ino from where she stood felt the dangerous aura around Naruto. Sakura bowed before Naruto's bed, a throb in her temple subdued because she knew it wasn't a good time to punch him. She started walking out, and when her head went up she slightly gasped when she saw Ino.

"Why are you crying?" she asked wiping a tear from Ino's face, "I know it seemed a bit bad, but I didn't expect you to feel this way for him…He'll be fine though, he's strong…" she sighed and started walking off, "If you're going to talk to him, be careful."

Ino simply nodded before turning to the bed of Naruto again. He shifted in the bed, and to her surprise blonde hair poked out from the sheets. His cerulean blue eyes stared at her; she bit her bottom lip trying to figure out what exactly was going on with him. Was he sad? Angered? Or did he feel nothing?

"N-Naruto?" Ino spoke and a spark returned to his eyes. A foxy smile appeared on his face and he lifted down the sheets.

"Thanks, Ino, for helping us out," he began, his eyes closing, his body facing the ceiling. There appeared to be bandages on his two hands, he turned his head to her, "You going to continue helping us?"

"Yeah," was her reply, a small smile going through, "Although I still wonder why. Itachi-kun tells me that my worry for you, and my whole actions towards you two, is probably just pity…And I don't want that! I want to help you two, I just don't know the reason and…I want to…No, need to know!" she sat next to him and stared into his eyes, "Am I…Should I…Should I just leave you two alone?"

Naruto sighed and laughed lightly, "First of all, "Itachi-kun"?" he looked at her pink face and continued, "Second of all, I sort of…Well, I like having you around, you know. A female presence besides Sakura, and a little fun instead of the coldness between Itachi and I. You're a good person, but how do I know that? Well, through Sakura…And I must admit, I kind of had a crush on you back in the genin days." He closed his eyes again, Ino turning away hiding her red face. He continued to talk, "Has he told you anything else?"

"N-No…" she replied. She felt his hand on hers and looked at him, "Can I ask a question, though?"

"You just did," was his simple reply.

"Um…" she couldn't believe how stupid she was, "Well…" she just let out a sigh, "Is there anything troubling you?"

"No," he immediately replied, "Thanks for visiting." He put the covers over his head and turned away, "If you don't mind, I'll just get some sleep."

Itachi sat under his tree and stared into the sky, "Will I ever get a wife?" he asked himself, "Even a girlfriend?" He let out a small laugh. Leaning his head against the trunk he closed his eyes and for some reason the image of Ino recalled in his head. Quickly opening his eyes he felt the heat rush to his cheeks, "Stupid girl," he muttered, "Why am I thinking about you more often? Keh," he threw out his next thought, he was to meet with Hinata again tomorrow. Yawning, he stretched, "A Hyuuga would make an amazing wife…Our children would be amazingly gifted!" his usual face returned and he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Itachi knocked on the door of the Hyuuga manor, a shy Hinata opened the door to him, and they greeted each other with a small smile. If I was to describe their faces, Itachi's was pale, slightly happy but the charm remained there. Hinata's was pale, but the pink flushed through, a small smile appeared. Her white eyes glistened slightly, his eyes were…Solid. Before he was able to talk Neji opened the door wider and stared right into Itachi's eyes. Hiashi also came out and stared down Itachi.

"Get away," Hiashi sternly said, "First the Kyuubi boy, now my daughter is after this traitor? I would've accepted Uzumaki, but YOU…" he turned away, "Hinata; I don't want you near him."

Neji turned Hinata around, "Let's go Hinata-sama."

Hinata mouthed an apology and walked away. Itachi stood there in slight shock, "The fear in her eyes…It's happened to her before."

He walked away with a sigh and quickly ran to his tree. To his surprise Ino was there, her hand was on her hip and her loose hanging bangs hung over her face, "How can he?"

"How can he what?" Itachi began, he smiled a bit, "Oh, were you worried about me?" he put a hand on his hip too, "What business do you have at my…Tree?"

"It just seems like such a strange place to live…" Ino began; she turned to Itachi with a wide smile, "Hey, you know you look cute with that expression," she started to giggle when Itachi blushed, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to live in the empty room at our house? Well actually we have two, so you can choose which one you want."

"Are you actually serious?" was his reply; she took that as a yes in her mind, "Because I heard that Naruto has a crappy living space."

"Maybe we should go and visit him," she offered, "He can come too! Yeah let's go visit Naruto-kun and we can all live under the same house!"

"Are you suggesting something?" he asked, teasing her, "Because I'm sorry, but I need a wife…Not just a lover."

Ino couldn't believe on how blunt he was, and she blushed, "It's convenient for hooking you two up with people! We can plan together!"

"Oh, and, "Naruto-kun"?" She recognized the same look as Naruto when he asked her the same question Itachi did, but with a different name. She just started to walk away and signaled for Itachi to follow. He felt the heat rush to his own cheeks again, and a feeling of…

…_Jealousy?_

**_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this far! I was just wondering…What pairing do you want to come out from this? Naru/Ino? Or Itachi/Ino? Or maybe a bit of Naru/Ino at first but Itachi/Ino later, or the other way around…What do you, my readers, want? A solid pairing? A bit of confusion? (I'll surprise you) And if a solid pairing, who should the other go with? Tell me…through a COUGHreviewCOUGH._**

**_Thanks to pre-reader: LoraineOMG_**

_**You are the best!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Stuck**

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!! I'm still thinking about what pairing it'll end up to be. XD, anyways, hope you enjoy this story!**_

--------------------------

Naruto threw a couple more kunai to his wrecked ceiling. The pale beige colour continued to peel off and eventually some pieces fell into an empty carton of ramen. Strangely his apartment was cleaner than it usually was. Naruto, after first smelling it, and after the comment made by Itachi decided to clean it. Not something he liked, but at least it was a more _comfortable_ living. He may be the only person who is supposed to be in their, but he might as well make himself feel better about it.

"Yep, cleaning can sure do a lot. It kept my mind off of the screaming neighbours, and the random rocks through my pathetic excuse of a window. Great now I'm talking to myself," he finished off his cup of ramen before taking down the kunai. He sighed as he took off his hitai-ate. His fingers smoothed over the forehead protector, scratches from his battle with Sasuke trailed all over it.

"Sasuke..." he muttered to himself, "If only you weren't so stupid in our younger years...If only that stupid Itachi didn't kill your entire family. It's still hard to believe that he wants to change, a guy like him, change? But humans make mistakes, and humans can make up for it. Itachi is human right? He's not a demon like me..." He continued to stare at the hitai-ate and in his reflection he saw anger and sadness.

**"Kit,"** the voice roared in his head. On instinct his fingers rubbed a spot on his forehead. **"Kit did you just call yourself a demon again? Don't tell me you're going to be all emotional again. I'm tired of lecturing you!" **The demon's presense continued to bother Naruto and he surrounded the inner Naruto with on of his tails.

"Whatever," Naruto retorted in his mind, "You know THAT won't happen again. I learned my lesson." He sighed and placed his hitai-ate back on. The Kyuubi turned away from the vanishing inner Naruto, and Naruto's expression didn't change.

Just then a single knock was heard against the door as a crash was heard after it. Itachi shook his head and Ino backed away slightly. Itachi smirked at the slight cleanliness of the room and at Ino's reaction to the fallen door. He scratched above his nose and walked in front of Ino, "Naruto, pack up and let's get going."

Naruto tilted his head slightly, innocence clearly shown on his face. An expression not seen in a long time. He looked at Itachi, then Ino, then Itachi again, "What?"

Ino lightly hit Itachi on the head, "Idiot," she muttered, "Like he would do so after one; barging in, and two; we haven't even explained anything."

"..." Itachi responded, he looked at Ino and sighed. Facing Naruto he said, "Okay then, Ino is going to get you out of this shit hole. You are going to move out of here and come live in an empty room in her house."

Naruto's face lightened up, "R-Really?"

"Yeah," was a cheerful reply from Ino. She walked up to Naruto with a wide smile, her hands were behind her back and her ponytail tilted to the side of her head..

Naruto blushed slightly to their closeness but turned away to hide it. Finally glancing over at Ino he decided to face them again. After a short period of thinking, he nodded, "Okay then Ino, I'll see you at your house!"

Ino nodded and turned to Itachi, "If you have anything at your...Tree, hurry up and pack, I'll be telling my parents." She continued to look at him until he responded, she didn't really notice the light blush on his face.

"Okay." Was all he had to say before turning around and walking away.

------------------------------

Itachi and Naruto walked into the house as Ino pointed upstairs to where the rooms were located. Strangely both boys entered the same room at the same time, it was a miracle they actually fit. When they finally realized they entered the same room, they both turned to the door and tried to get out, but to their displeasure, the door locked. They glared at each other, "Stupid!" was what they yelled.

Ino on the other hand was having a slight problem with her parents.

"Ino..." her mother; Hikari began. Her own blonde hair was in a bun but through the slightly angered features in her face, some of her hair fell to her face. After taking the time to brush it away she looked at her daughter.

"Why did you invite THOSE two?" her father asked, one of his eyebrows raised and his hands on his hips. Ino, seeing this backed away slightly. She bit her bottom lip before thinking of her answer.

"They're the ones I'm helping, they're my friends," she paused to stare them both straight in the eye, she was of course serious, "Please?" this time desperation was present in her voice, "You already said yes anyways," she turned around, "Now if you don't mind I'll be checking up on them." With this and a confident stride, she began to walk towards the stairs.

Inoichi grabbed his daughter's hand and turned her right around, "You brought over a demon and a murderer," Ino flinched as his answer, "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi," he glared at her and she noticed how much he stressed the two names, "What is your problem?" Ino bit her lip again and she trembled again, but she didn't want that. She was sixteen years old after all and not a little kid anymore, she needs to explain to her parents.

Hikari slapped Inoichi over the head, "Idiot, don't approach this situation like this."

"Sorry," he muttered to her and had a calming look over Ino. (A/N: Sorry guys, I don't hate Inoichi, but I need the unaccepting father.) "Ino-hime, this is bad, I will not allow this!"

"It isn't!!!" she screamed, 'Great what a rational arguement Ino,' she looked at her father and yelled again, "Those two are in need of my help!"

"Just to find a woman?" Hikari retorted, "I think we can just let them go." She crossed her arms at her daughter, but she knew that her daughter wouldn't just allow them to kick them out.

"But mom, dad, one; they are not very emotionally balanced and will need help with girls," the parents twitched at this answer, "Two; they have the crappiest homes I've ever seen, and three; they're important to me!" she added emphasist to the 'important' part and her eyes showed how much it meant to her.

"How long have you known these boys?" Hikari began, calmness in her voice, 'Could my daughter be...?' she thought to herself before saying, "It's okay I guess, but i want you to elaborate on something."

Ino looked at her mother, slight hope in her eyes, but for a split second worry crossed through her blue eyes. Her father closed his eyes, as if to know what was to be asked next. Ino looked at her mother again and waited for what she was to explain.

"What is it mother?"

"What exactly is your relationship with these boys? Like, how do you know each other, how long, what do you personally feel about them? Do you sriously know of both of their pasts?"

Ino's mouth opened and closed, air entered and exited her system. She swalllowed hard and pulled some bangs away from her delecate face. She decided to just let it all out.

----------------------------

Naruto and Itachi were on opposite walls staring at each other. The window next to Naruto was open, the wind making his golden hair sway. His jacket was opened and it swayed as well, he rubbed under his nose and crossed his arms. Itachi rubbed his left eye to rid irritation, he too crossed his arms. The two stared each other down and have been for the past five minutes. Naruto opened his mouth first and Itachi rose his eyebrow on first instict.

"When is Ino-chan going to come?" he asked, a slight whinny tone in his voice.

Itachi laughed lightly, "I'm surprised, you've been acting like your old self again."

"How the hell would you know how I used to act?" Naruto asked, his hands dropped to his hips and he stopped lenaing against the ever so comfortable wall, "I hardly even saw you in my younger years."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I'll try not to sound like a stalker but since I was part of the Akatsuki-

"Was? You quit?"

"Not exactly..." he sighed, "Now to finish what I was saying...I had to watch you several times, you had pretty well determination, but very goofy and idiotic behaviour." Naruto's temple throbbed and Itachi smirked at this, "Now you've been acting more serious, but still idiotic."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, he seemed more interested in what the Uchiha had to say. He even walked a bit closer, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you conceal yourself through a mask obvious to some, scary to others, and for the oblivious humans of this world, non-existent. I am one who it is obvious too, so obvious its kind of annoying. You trying to act like my brother?" he knew this might annoy Naruto, but he meant what he was saying.

"I passed that phase," was Naruto's answer. He blinked for a second longer, _'Damn this guy.'_

**"You are easy to read sometimes Kit."**

"It's kind of relieving to some, the loudness and obnoxious ness finally gone. You have people that care about you, everyone does, but I chose to kill mine. Anyways, I can see some hurt in Ino's eyes, and it bothers me."

"It bothers you?" he laughed, something Itachi didn't expect, "Ino-chan affected you?"

"Strangely she's been affecting me a lot. It's slightly scary..."

"I didn't expect that yet, I knew it was going to happen. Ino is beautiful, smart, fun and pretty much perfect." He smiled, "She never really noticed me in our genin days, and I had my crush on Sakura...I kind of liked her before."

"And now?" there was a slight eagerness in the tone of Itachi's voice.

Naruto blushed at the question, he didn't really think that yes was the answer, but he doesn't know if it was no either, "What about you?" was his counter attack, he hated it but something interesting might happen between the two.

The two turned away from each other, shocked at the heat that was rushing to their cheeks. Naruto twitched slightly and Itachi closed his eyes in response. The silence spread across the room and the two felt uncomfortable.

The doorknob turned and in came Ino, she smiled at the two, "Sorry it took me a while, I didn't know you two were locked in and my parents had a problem about you two staying here. But it's settled now," her smile widened, but it grew small as they remained silent, "So who gets this room?"

"I do," Itachi responded first, he glared at Naruto and Naruto glared back. Ino felt the shivers run down her spine as she nodded. Naruto brushed past her and muttered a good night while Itachi did the same. Ino sighed because of this and left to her own room.

The boys unpacked their stuff, letting the wind blow against their windows, and the owls outside hoot peacefully. Naruto had two windows and a bed on the right side of his room. Itachi had but one window and a bed on the left side of his room. Lucky for them they soon realized how close they were to each other.

"Itachi," naruto muttered into the wall, "You realize that this means war." Naruto stared at the wall beside him and awaited for an answer.

A smirk formed on Itachi's face, "Of course," was his response and the two drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------

Ino faced the wall in her bed, "Man, mom and dad sure are tough ones..." she blushed and her face felt hot even while the wind blew through her window. "I had to tell them so much, and there are still some questions I need answered in order to keep them here..." she hugged a fox and weasel plushie, two of her favourite stuffed animals. "Maybe tomorrow inbetween meeting girls I can ask them." The meeting girls part in her sentence disturbed her, but she shook it off.

--------------------------

_**A/N: Hmm, still deciding who gets her, but I do know what is going to happen soon. Sorry to keep you folks waiting, you're a good bunch. I got a suggestion for Itachi to end up with Hinata. I got a good idea because of that, what do you guys think?**_

_**Right now it's leaning towards being NaruIno...**_

_**Review please!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Too Much**

_**A/N: Ah, I love reviews! I seriously love angst and romance put together you know? Well here's another chapter, sorry to keep you waiting!!!**_

---------------------------------------

Naruto tugged on his covers, his blonde hair fell to his face once more and it began to make his nose feel itchy. He shifted again, letting the covers come off him slowly. He rubbed his tired eyes, a sense of emptyness shrouding them as they opened. He quiet himself enough to just listen to his own heart. His breathing was paced and eventually his eyes shot open with life filled in.

"Another day..." he muttered to himself. He lifted his shirt off and groggily stepped out of bed. Stretching he turned and blushed at the open window. Two girls around his age were simply jumping around and stopped to admire the view. He continued to blush and waved at them closing the window and shutting over the curtains. He shook off the childish emotion and simply changed before heading out of the room.

Itachi had already been dressed and was simply sitting on his own window sill. He stared out over the other houses and trees and almost fell over when a familiar silver eyed girl waved to him. He smiled slightly and waved as she smiled back at him. She almost jumped and Itachi's eyes narrowed as they met with Neji's. She sadly waved at him as they walked away.

"Hey Itachi," a voice came from the side. Naruto was leaning out of one of his windows and staring out into the distance as well, "It looks like you made her interested in you. She's a really shy one, and I was oblivious to her crush for so long." He let out a sigh before running his fingers through his hair, "She's cute too." His normal emotionless face remained as he faced the clouds, "..."

Ino came into Naruto's room with a plate filled with food, she muttered a good morining before bringing some to Itachi's room. She simply dropoped off the food at his room and then swung both doors open at the same time, "We're leaving in an hour guys, I need to get ready."

Itachi and Naruto wore the same expressions as she mentioned this, they simply nodded as she waved goodbye.

Naruto sighed and placed himself back into bed, he turned to the wall, "She's taking a whole hour to get ready?"

"Yeah..." Itachi responded, sighing outwards towards the wall, "It's most likely a girl thing."

"You think that she likes any of us?" Naruto asked.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "You know, last night was a bit of a spur of the moment thing. Are we really going to fight over Ino?"

Naruto shifted slightly, staring at the wall, "I don't know. My heart aches so much, I don't know what to think."

"Your heart aches?" Itachi asked sternly, "Or is it just your demon wanting a taste of blood?"

Naruto flinched at Itachi's response. He felt the cold look through the walls, and he felt his blood boil slightly. The kyuubi laughed from within and Naruto clutched his chest, "You're not going to...? Again?"

**"Kit...It's nothing."**

"Okay then," responed Naruto letting loose the grip her had on his chest, Itachi let out another sigh.

"If you aren't able to control your true self, you'll have a fate worse than my brother," he pushed away some of his bangs, "Be more open Naruto."

"What do you know?" Naruto retorted, "Nothing thats it. I'm fine nothing bad will happen, I can control myself, I'll just help you hook up with some girl, then I'll just live a normal life."

"You call keeping emotions bundled up, acting cold towards some people, remaining silent about what happened on your training trip, and hurting people by hiding behind your stupid mask living a normal life?!" Itachi yelled, but only loud enough so that Naruto can hear. He froze as he heard something fall to the floor and his door swing open.

There Ino stood with a towel around her body and her wet hair on her left shoulder, "Are you okay? I heard a muffled noise coming from here."

"It's fine Ino," Itachi responded getting up from his spot, "Perfectly fine, you have 30 minutes left."

Ino nodded and smiled contently at Itachi, "Thanks for reminding me Itachi-kun."

Itachi blushed slightly but turned away at that instant. He fell back onto his bed and listened for something from Naruto's room.

THUMP

"Shit," Itachi muttered to himself, "What the hell is that kid doing?!"

Naruto stared at the ground, "Sasuke..." memories flashed through his head, "Ino..." he shook slightly and trembled, "Itachi..." He lifted himself up slightly, "Why?!" He continued to tremble, the picture of Orochimaru in his head, and some of the Akatsuki members he met along his journey, "Why am I so weak?" He fell again.

THUMP

"I...I..." he hugged his knees as sweat and tears fell down his face, "It's safe this way..." he whispered to himself, "I hate being alone...But..." he shivered and put on his jacket, "I can't just..."

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!AHHHH!!AHHHHHH!!!" He held his head in his hands and trembled on the ground, "I just want to tell my story..."

Ino came in with a towel around her waist and a tank top on, "Naruto are you okay?"

"Beforefallingasleepandeverynightigetanightmareaboutmypreciousvillageofkonohaiwillbecomethehokageandprovethatiamworthsomethingsasuketoldmeaboutsupressingmyemotionssowhentherighttimecomesicanjustletitoutanddestorymyenemiesbutitwillbehardtocontrolmyselfthenafteribegantohaveawarwithmyselfandthekyuubitriedtohelpbutbutbutbutbut..." He froze and his eyes became hazed, "Hey Ino-chan."

"Naruto...Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he responded letting out a soft smile, "I'll just wipe my face and you can finish off, you have 15 minuted left."

"Thanks for reminding me Naruto-kun," she responded hiding her curiousity.

-------------------------------------------

"Naruto...how can I get you to be more open? I need for you to trust me..." she closed her eyes, "Please...I'm worried about you..." she sighed to herself as she heard a voice come from her door.

"I can help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Sorry for teh short chapter, I'm still thinking about the outcome of this. I have a thought, but continue telling me whether Ita/Hina is good or if you want it to actually end up to be a three way couple. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Defences**

_**A/N: \ToT/ I'm sorry my readers, I have failed you! How long has it been? . Here's the next chapter, I hope it's satisfying.**_

---------------------------------------

Naruto and Itachi were leaning against a tree, waiting for Ino to arrive. Today they were going to travel around Konoha to see if there's anybody that they liked. Unknown to Ino, the two already chose who they wanted.

"Hey guys!" The blonde called out, approaching them with Tenten and Hinata.

Naruto saw Tenten's eyes grow wide, but died a bit with concern. He frowned, but shook it off so he wouldn't kill Ino's mood.

"Hinata..." Itachi muttered, staring at her with intense eyes. It wasn't like it was abnormal, Itachi always had that sort of air around him. She looked at him with a blush and glistening eyes.

"H-Hello Itachi-san..." She muttered, Tenten elbowed her since the response was nearly inaudible.

"Well you two, today we'll be touring the streets of Konoha!" Tenten announced happily. Realizing what she said, she put a finger under her chin and her face pondered on what they were going to do, "I feel like I'm talking about other females as if they were items..."

"You're just thinking too hard," Itachi retorted simply, his face remaining the same.

Naruto looked around the girls, "Where's Sakura?" naruto asked, continueing to look.

"She's on a mission with Shizune-san's team," Ino replied, thinking why Naruto cares. She's the one that's helping him, not Sakura.

"I see," Naruto muttered, averting his eyes to the side.

As another breeze passed through them, Hinata began to shiver.

"You're cold, even though you're weaaring that sweater?" Tenten asked, giving a concerned look to the young Hyuuga. Hinata simply nodded, shivering from the cold. Ino eyed the two boys, naruto looking out into the distance, Itachi staring at hinata. It was as if he didn't know exactly what to do.

"Here," he said with a nearly whispered tone, taking off his own sweater, placing it over the Hyuuga's arms, "I don't mind the cold at all."

"How gentleman like!" Tenten said with a wide smile, "I wish Neji were more like that..."

"You two aren't even together," Ino mumbled, but unfortunately tenten heard.

""We could be!" she yelled, blushing as she crossed her petite arms under her chest.

"Are we going or what?" naruto asked, placing his attention back onto the others. Another breeze passed, his hair ruffling in his face making him look a little dangerous. No murderous intent was there so it was all good. Afterall, why would he have such a taste for blood at all?

"Be patient Naruto-kun," Ino answered with a huff, "gawd, angry because your precious Sakura-chan isn't here?" She didn't notice her tone, but Tenten and Hinata did.

"Please, my crush on her died along with my old self," Naruto retorted with a smirk.

Ino rolled her blue eyes, crossing her arms as she approached the other blonde, "You think you changed? You're still as childish as before."

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled.

"See?" Ino replied with her tongue sticking out. Waiting for a reply, she frowned when she didn't get one. Naruto was rubbing his temple with a troubled look on his face. Her frown remained as her face went from annoyed to concerned. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied blinking quickly five times, "Well...Let's go."

------------

As Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and Itachi were saving a table for the five, Ino was getting them their lunch. She ordered them all the same thing, a ramen combo; all from Naruto's favourite ramen spot. As she awaited for their ramen, she felt a familiar presence so she turned back to see everyone in their proper spots, chatting away. Shaking her head, she went back to waiting.

"You scared?" someone asked.

Ino flinched in her spot, then turned her head to the direction of the deep voice. Facing her was none other than Itachi. She rose her eyebrow then checked on the table only to see that they were in the same spot. But something was wrong, they were frozen.

She frowned before facing itachi again, "Um, Itachi-kun, what just happened?"

"This is a simple genjutsu Ino," Itachi replied, "I wanted to talk to you in private."

"I-I see..." Ino muttered in response. She looked to the front to see the old man preparing the ramen, stuck into one position. She felt that it was a genjutsu.

"Anyways, I saw no progress between you and Naruto. The bickering I guess is a start in communication, but don't be so hard on him. Remember, you're trying to get him to open up," Itachi said, making sure that Ino listened to every bit of it.

She sighed before letting out a weak laugh, "Here I am, trying to hook you and Naruto up with someone, and yet, I'm the one accepting advice from you."

"Hmph, just because I seem like a loner, doesn't mean that i don't understand people who are like me," Itachi replied with a sort of angered tone, "Don't you underestimate me girl."

"Of course," Ino replied with a smile, "Well...To answer your first question, I guess I am scared. But can you blame me? I've never become friends with someone like him."

"It's rare to find friends like that," Itachi said, "As in, people like that who are even willing to call someone like you a friend."

"What, are you saying that I'm not his type of person? That i should act more like him? Oh itachi, i see what you mean...Okay, thanks so much!"

Itachi nearly panicked, that wasn't what he was getting to. But before he even got the chance to, she vanished after using the proper seal.

"Damn that girl..." he muttered, disappearing as well.

----

Five minutes later, the five were eating their ramen while having a heated discussion. Well at least the girls were. Itachi was finishing up his ramen quietly, Naruto having finished his a few seconds earlier.

"What about Koyuki?" Tenten yelled, "I was friends with her when we went on a mission together...She's decent I guess."

"No I say we try Tsuki first!" Ino retorted with her hand slamming onto the table.

Hinata shook her head, "N-No I think that Chie-san would be good..."

Naruto stared as the girls argued, "These girls are so noisy," Naruto mumbled only loud enough so Itachi can hear. The older boy nodded at him.

"Watch this," Itachi mumbled back. Naruto rose his eyebrow, but sat back, curious as to what would happen next.

As the three continued to argue, Itachi pulled down Hinata and whispered something into her ear. Naruto saw something that was shaped like a smile, and a blush crept onto Hinata's face. Naruto tried to think of what he was doing, seeing the two exchange words, hinata's blushing intensifying, he found out exactly what he was doing.

RING RING

"Oh, hey, it's Neji!" tenten yelled in excitement picking up her phone, "Hey Neji! Oh...Yeah... Mhm... What? ... Really?! ... Of course!... Okay... Tomorrow? ... Okay, see you then!"

Ino and hinata watched as Tenten's face lit up with excitement. knowing Tenten, the call from Neji meant only one thing.

"A date!!! he asked me out!!!" She yelled in excitement, fanning herself. Ino smiled and Hinata did the same.

"I-I was asked out," hinata mumbled, trying to conceal her own blush.

Ino and Tenten's eyes widened immediately, "No one called you...Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" The two girls cried out in unison.

Hinata averted her eyes to look at Itachi, he urged her to go on. "I...I just got asked out...By Itachi-kun..."

"WHAT?!" Tenten yelled. ino looked very happy for her friend, Tenten was a little worried, "Neji isn't very happy about Itachi, you know that Hinata!"

Hinata shook her head firmly, "I know...But...Like you two said before...I should be more like my age. Besides, Itachi-kun is nice to me..."

"Well congrats Hinata! Got yourself an Uchiha!!! I can just see your babies now!" Ino exclaimed, she and Tenten continued talking about the two's future as Hinata fainted into Itachi's arms.

"Wait..." Ino muttered in the midst of her excitement. She just remember that if Tenten, Itachi and Hinata were busy, then she would be alone with Naruto. It was the perfect opportunity, and she just had to make sure that it wouldn't be just filled with arguements.

-----

The clock in his room was all that could be heard. That was, to anyone who simply entered the room. Naruto had his eyes closed, listening to the mp3 player that he bought that day. Shifting his weight, he made a slight squeaking noise. It was loud enough that Itachi could hear it.

"Can't sleep kid?" He asked from his room.

In itachi's room, the window was open and he was sitting with his pajama shorts and no shirt, refreshded from his recent bath, "Today wasn't very interesting so I could see why you aren't tired.

Naruto opened his eyes, and pasued his mp3. he sat up to lean against the wall, "I simply can't sleep."

Itachi turned to face his window, trying to feel how naruto was feeling, "You nervous about tomorrow?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he let out a soft yawn, "Kind of...I mean, what if I go berserk in front of Ino...What if she ends up hating who i am." He bit his bottom lip, and felt his fangs grow as they dug themselves into his bottom lip causing it to bleed.

Itachi shook his head, "Just be yourself. If you can't, then finish this war of yours and stop causing trouble for her."

"This isn't the kind of war that could be recolved in a day man," Naruto retorted with a hoarse voice. He took his sleeve and bit hard into it, suppressing his growing anger; it was the result of his panicking.

"Then tell her what's going on with you...She could help," Itachi replied, "I'm sure she's worried about you, although I can't see why she would waste her time on someone like you. You're not even complete yet are you?"

"Shut up..." Naruto muttered back, not being able to think of anything else to say. He hid his face into his knees as the two stopped their talking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: xD Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it. And I hope it was at a reasonable length.**_


End file.
